


A Prisoner-Guard

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a guard and John is in a cell.  Kismesis.  Cute moirail fluff between Karkat and Gamzee, broken off matespritship between Terezi and Karkat, and implied Kanaya and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prisoner-Guard

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission written for Lee, http://ahvahtlom.tumblr.com/ They wanted 5k worth of stuff to go with this picture here. --> http://fastpuck.tumblr.com/post/19719610612/a-prisoner-guard-kismesis-affair-for-the-ages
> 
> I don't know what to really write here, expect it ended up being 6,500 instead of 5,000. X33
> 
> Hurray JohnKat!  
> Thanks to my moirail for helping me with Gamzee.

 John Egbert was a prisoner, and because of that the inside of the cell door was always covered in the flaked mess of dried red human blood, always terrifying to look at and something with even worse to smell.  The outside was polished silver, not a single drop on it so you couldn't tell a single cell from a broom closet in the long hallway that was just like every other hallway in the catacombs.  Terezi Pyprope made sure the blood was there, warning him that if he ever tried to clean it again she’d bleed John dry so he better keep a better nose on him.  Today wasn’t about thinking of Pyrope though, today there was an odd many number of highbloods just walking through the halls, each ignoring the screams of agony coming from the few occupied rooms that he took charge of on days like these.  None of them gave the guard a second glance, he was unworthy of their time and pardoned because the Empress had deemed him ‘ _useful_.’  He was used to being overlooked, invisible in this sea of cool colors and yet the brightest amongst them.  He stuck out like a sore thumb and he loved it, even if he was stuck to guard duty and feeding prisoners in a place full of bunch of nook licking body crevices.  
  
 When Karkat got to his current assigned cell the door was slightly ajar.  When he reached for it, it swung open as the Legislacerator stalked out with a high cackle. Karkat suppressed a groan. "Hello Pyrope." He gave a low bow as she tugged off her gloves and pushed bloody hair away from her glasses.  
  
 "Heeey there candy man." Her voice was sickly and her grin wicked as she tapped the floor with her cane. "Food smells nice." She cackled again and made her way down the hall without another word.  With another heavy sigh, Karkat pushed the door open with his foot and entered the room as the human hanging on the wall coughed and flicked his tongue against one of the teeth that was trying to fall out.  John looked up when the door slammed shut and he smirked as Karkat came into focus the closer he got.  
  
 "Hello Egbert." Karkat chirped in Alternian.  
  
 "Fuck off you fat nasty trash." John jerked against his chains, all helpless terror gone the instant Karkat walked in the room and replaced with a smirk of defiance.  
  
 "Now John." Karkat smiled and stepped forward, even souring his tongue with Earth English just for his ‘friend.’ "We've talked about this, my name is Karkat, Mr. Vantas to you." Karkat gave a wicked smirk and tipped the lid off the food tray as he edged closer. "Alright, grub time for the maggot infected worm puss you call a human body." Karkat said in a singsong as he pulled a spoon out of his glove. "My moirail made this special for you, so you better fucking enjoy how far I shove it down your protein chute, say 'ah'." Karkat demanded as he shoved the spoon into the wriggling mess of food.  John snarled something under his breath and Karkat couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Now that wasn't 'ah' Egbert.  I think you just told me to shove something up my nook again."  
  
 John snorted and then drew his lips into a bloody sneer. "Choke on it, your moirail's a fucking stupid, brain dead cunt you only look after because if you didn't they'd kill him." John snarled, oddly full of a bitter anger today compared to most days when they would just bicker endlessly.  Karkat just rolled his eyes and tapped the edge of the tray with his gloved fingers.  
  
 "Stating the obvious will get you nowhere, Egbert, now are you going to open your mouth for food or not?  I don't have all day." Karkat said with a bored sigh.  He was surprised when John lifted his head and spat blood on him.  It was warm and thick, trying to clot in his mouth and on his skin.  There was no telling how much blood the human had already swallowed at the hands of Pyrope, but Karkat assumed it wasn't enough if he could still _spit_ it.  He growled and lifted the spoon, food wriggling around the metal before he shoved the entire tray into John's abdomen.  
  
 John let out a shocked gasp, eyes watering with the clear saline tears that made Karkat's blood pusher stutter every time he saw them before he shoved the spoon into the human's mouth and began scrubbing at the blood on his face.  It dried like Aradia's, and thinking of her did nothing but hurt so he hurried toward the door as the plate and food clattered to the ground.  He'd have to clean it up later, but he really didn't care, he needed to get out of this blood encrusted room and get to his moirail and bury his face in Gamzee's overgrown mess of hair.  
  
 Karkat didn't have pale feelings for Makara because he was afraid someone would kill him, he paled for him because without Karkat, the Subjugglator would have killed everyone _else_.  John knew that, he'd seen the way Gamzee had ripped species in half with his bare hands upon the Empress' request, on her whim!  Gamzee Makara was a beautiful monster and he lose control if Karkat didn't wrap his arms around him and hold the monster in.  John would never understand things like that, how his ignorance was the only thing saving him, how Karkat's swooning and purring about how the human loved his moirail's cooking and asked for more salt and less pepper were the only reasons he wasn't dead yet.  
  
 Makara thrived in the catacombs, picking what humans or trolls or whatever creature he wanted to slaughter for Her Empress' entertainment and then curling himself around Karkat and purring like a fucking wriggler and just touching Karkat's skin with blood covered fingers.  Their relationship needed to exist, for John's safety, if he ever realized that then he might be a better conversationalist.  
  
\--  
  
 Gamzee was soaked in green blood, long scratches down his bare chest and snarling at a dying corpse when Karkat finally stumbled upon him as he held down a writhing troll in one hand and a whimpering human in the other.  Gamzee had gotten so massive since he turned nine sweeps, and Karkat wondered if he'd ever stop growing. "Moirail?" He said, letting the rage glittered eyes snap up at him and register his presence. "Moirail, he's not going anywhere, let go now." Karkat reached out slowly, easing his hands around Gamzee's wrist and pulling it up.  Gamzee whimpered when his claws detached from the trolls back and he nicked an artery, a fine spray glittering in an arch across the air that Karkat only just avoided.  
  
 "Karkat?" Gamzee asked slowly as his eyes softened. "Brother, pale friend of mine." Gamzee smiled and lifted his bloody hand up to brush across the smeared human blood on his cheek. "That other brother spat on you again?" He growled and Karkat shooshed him when the human beneath his hand wailed.  
  
 "No Gamzee.  Shoosh now." Karkat hushed him as he stepped closer and ran both his hands over Gamzee's face to push away blood and hair.  It was matted and chunky at this point, discolored from a slew of blood and other things Karkat didn't dare think about. "There now, why do you have a human all the way out here?  Are you seriously fucking around in your thinkpan with more shit, don‘t be a bulge and lie to me.  I will rip your throat out if you lie to me." Karkat grumbled, looking at the mess of an alien species cowering under Gamzee's fingers.  
  
 "Oh honk... oh!" Gamzee sounded delighted before he scooped up the human with both his hands under her armpits and held her out like a doll.  She didn't even resist. "This is..." he stopped, face scrunched in thought.  
  
 "Name." Karkat snarled at her in English.  He often played translator between humans and trolls, and Gamzee was no exception.  
  
 "J-Jade Harley!" She wailed, both her arms wrapping around her head for useless protection.  Gamzee looked so utterly pleased and blissed at hearing it that Karkat had to reach up and rub his hand along his moirail's cheek.  
  
 "Yeah mother fucker, this is lady Jade, like a mother fucking miracle stone all blazin’ in the light ain‘t she?" Gamzee purred at Karkat's touch, then relaxed visibly. "Empress said she's one of _those_ humans.  Like the food one." Gamzee moaned and thrust her in Karkat's face. "I just want to squeeze her dry, but Empress said we have to _keep_ her, so I’m gonna up and kill her guard so you can watch her for me." Gamzee looked so utterly pleased with himself again.  "I want you to stay in one place again mother fucking best friend, so I killed that sister troll in block 947." Karkat sighed and turned Jade's face away from his own as she shook.  
  
 "I guess you'll have to put her closer to John, block 683 is open." Karkat grumbled. "But she looks more like the convertible type so I doubt she‘ll be there long." Gamzee let out a bellow of a laugh. "Oh hush you bulge swallowing cranial infection, I need to get cleaned up, meet me in my block so I can bathe you later." Karkat said soothingly.  Gamzee made a face of disgust and shook his head, moving Jade over his shoulder as he stood up and began to protest. "None of that, it's been a week moirail, you smell like a fucking seadwellers breath." Gamzee cackled again and began making his way down the corridor. "Oh, and Gamzee." Karkat smirked when Gamzee turned his head. "John loved the food, he wished there had been enough for seconds." Gamzee's grin split cracks in his face paint as he began humming to himself as he thumped his clown feet down the hallway as he left a trail of blood in his wake along the wall with his free hand.  
  
\--  
  
 Sollux Captor was looking up at him through the bars of a cage that he wasn't even in, strapped to a table and tube stuffed up his nose as the Empress snarled around them all.  Karkat smiled sadly, easing the tube out as Sollux jerked in a mild warning, already shut inside himself by trying to pry his way forward for his only friend. "I want him _working_ the next trip!  Do you hear me!" Empress screamed, throwing the nearest monitor at the wall. "He _can't_ die, do you understand me!" Karkat leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sollux's temple as he shuddered and fell into Karkat's arms when he scooped him up. "I want all _four_ of those fucking human freaks _found_!  Not just the normal ones, I want those freaks with powers as well!  Do you understand me?!" The Empress continued to scream as Karkat set Sollux on his feet, feeling how light his friend was today.  
  
 "You look like shit took a look at you and excreted in terror." Karkat whispered as he began the slow process of walking his friend around the room four times before taking him the long trek to his block.  
  
 "Yeah, you would tho know, KK." Sollux wheezed.  
  
\--  
  
 Rose Lalonde.  Previously Block 657.  Culling bath witnessed once.  Currently Block 125, serving Kanaya Maryam as a concubine under the watchful eye of her Empress.  
  
 John Egbert.  Currently Block 657.  Culling bath witnessed three times, seems ineffective.  
  
 Jade Harley.  Currently Block 683.  Culling bath un-witnessed.  
  
 Dave Strider.  Whereabouts uncharted.  A bounty is currently placed on his head.  
  
\--  
  
 Karkat had a crick in his neck from laying weird in his recuperacoon after Gamzee had crawled in with him last night, lapping at his face with his tongue and nuzzling close.  ' _Can't sleep, hold me_.'  It had been a rough night now that Sollux was back and on mandatory rest leave, and Gamzee had been forcibly dragged away from his stove and reassured Sollux would be able to eat everything he cooked, he just needed rest right now.  Today Karkat had a large tray of food in his hand and an empty one on the floor of Harley's room that Gamzee had stuffed full earlier, she seemed to eat easily enough, though she was a sassy fucking bitch when Gamzee wasn't around.  What was it she'd called him, a fuck ass?  Really classy.  
  
 "Egbert!  I come baring gifts for my fucking ugly ass excuse for my least favorite human charge!" Karkat sang as he opened the door with more force than he needed to.  It slammed into the wall and John jerked awake at the bang, groaning and coughing as he tried to get air into his oxygen sacks.  It looked like Pyrope had been extra ruthless on the human's throat again and his wind pipe was about to collapse.  Karkat frowned, knowing that when John couldn't talk all the fun was taken out of tormenting him.  He grabbed the rolling cart from the other side of the room and dragged it toward John, tray of food set down before he let it rest against the wall. "Well, you look worse than what I flushed after attempting to eat Pyrope's cooking." John looked up and gave an attempted glare. "No, wait, there you are." He purred.  
  
 "Fuck off." John whispered, voice scraped raw.  Karkat rolled his eyes and set both his hands on the outside of John's write separator, leaning forward to run his tongue along one of the cuts just to listen to him hiss.  Apparently human cuts were more sensitive than a trolls, and Karkat loved abusing it.  
  
 "No." Karkat pulled back, watching John swallow a defeated moan as he clenched his eyes shut.  
  
 "What's this?" Karkat asked gently as he reached up to run his thumb over one of John's scabs. "I can break you easier than Pyrope?  If she ever found out she'd cull me herself, even if she gets off on all that paperwork." John groaned and relaxed against Karkat's palm. "Has she really just been ruining you, are you this starved for attention?" John moaned as Karkat caressed his cheek and then skimmed his fingers down the bruises on his neck. "You poor creature."  
  
 "Choke on your own tentacle dick." John gasped.  Karkat chuckled and nuzzled his nose against John's to hear his whimper.  
  
 "I wish I were that flexible." He muttered. "I really hate how pathetic you are after Pyrope really lays into you with that walking stick of hers." Karkat paused when John tried to lean forward and kiss him. "Don't, I have to feed you." Karkat grumbled as he pulled away.  
  
 "I don't want to eat." John whispered. "I just want to die already." Karkat laughed at the look John flashed him.  
  
 "If only I actually believed you, I'd have culled you myself." Karkat mumbled as he tossed the lid onto the floor and took out his spoon, scooping up a mess of slop. "Actually eat this time." He demanded as he turned and held it out to John. "I really don't want to have to shove this down your throat, you know I will." John groaned and opened his mouth, letting Karkat spoon feed him mush that Gamzee had gleefully made two servings of.  Karkat couldn't help but smile, it had been seven human weeks for John and over that course of time he had developed the most fucked up kismesis with him.  He had no idea what he was going to do if the Empress decided to kill him... probably something really stupid.  
  
 "This tastes like piss." John commented after swallowing around the twentieth spoonful.  Karkat cackled and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss John's cheek.  
  
 "Like I fucking care, you still have this entire tray to finish." John moaned and tried to turn his head when Karkat held the spoon up again.  Karkat was quicker though and shoved the spoon into his mouth and poured it toward the back of his throat. "You will _eat_ all of it, Egbert." He snarled.  
  
\--  
  
 John Egbert, when Karkat had first seen him, was fucking _beautiful_.  He wanted to tear him apart and spread his blood everywhere just to see the color, lick his insides out and hang him by his intestines on one of the block walls after they got him back to the catacombs.  But there he was, using _powers_ to try and defend a village of _salamanders_ from a simple harvest drone while the Empress cackled and ordered her right hand after him.  Ampora was twisted with delight when he fought, and for a moment Karkat wanted John to murder him just so the Empress would be speechless and he could charge in with his sickles and tear the human into a thousand tiny peaces and drink up that candy coated blood.  
  
 But then John shielded a Salamander from one of Ampora's side attacks with a giant gust of wind and Karkat wanted the Seadweller to do nothing but rip him in half.  This human wasn't even worth one sickle, he had a rotten think pan.  Ampora took him out easily, he had an entire island of practice at killing or knocking things out for the Empress.  As much as Karkat wanted the human dead, Ampora knocked him into a dream with a quick flick of his wrist and then turned back to his Empress with a raised eyebrow.  His arrogance was enough to make any trolls blood boil.  His kismesis was one lucky bitch.  
  
 "Excellent work, Eridan." The Empress cooed. "Now, burn the rest of the village and bring the human, I want to get home before sunrise." Eridan nodded and raised his wand.  Karkat didn't have the honor of bringing him onboard, but after a day he was assigned as John's guard after a lot of bribing and bulge sucking.  
  
 The look on John's face when Karkat spoke English to him was worth the sick feeling in his gut from all the genetic material he'd swallowed to get where he was right then.  
  
\--  
  
 "The Empress is getting impatient with him." Pyrope commented the next night as Karkat held the bowl of soup in one hand and reached for the door with the other. "You should talk to him, tell him his place before he gets culled." She smirked and pushed herself off the wall as Karkat raised an eyebrow.  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Karkat hissed.  Pyrope cackled and reached out to rub her hand over his arm, grinning all her fangs when he jerked away and hissed at him. "Don't touch me." She smiled and tapped the stone floor twice.  
  
 "Vantas, I used to be your matesprit, I know the signs." She sighed dreamily and ran her claws through her hair. "You have the biggest black lust for that bitchy human thing that is physically possible for our species." Karkat snarled and readied to throw the bowl at her. "Don't even try it." Her voice snapped, no longer playful as she unsnapped her blade from her cane. "Just get in there and talk some sense into him or say goodbye to him.  I can only do so much for you these days." She paused and waited for Karkat to stop growling.  
  
 "What are you talking about?" Karkat grumbled.  
  
 "Oh, I really do still pity you sometimes." She reached up and gave his face a pat. "You're blinder than I am." She cackled and walked off, her cane snatching against the floor as she made her way down the hall.  Karkat waited for her to leave, then he was snarling as he yanked the door open to see John jerk awake and blink blearily at him.  Pyrope hadn't even been in to see him today...  
  
 "Karkat?" John mumbled as he squinted in his direction. "You're early, Rezi's not been by yet." John said as he let his head fall against his arm, separators clanking against the walls as he relaxed.  Karkat felt a lump form in his throat form as he walked into the room and set the bowl on the cart before digging around the inside of his boot until he pulled out a key. "Karkat, seriously what's going on?" John asked as the troll dropped to his knees and unlocked the metal separator at his ankles and set it gently on the ground so it didn't clank.  
  
 "You fucking dumb ass." Karkat growled. "Stupid fucking nook licking scum at the bottom of a rusty hole ridden _bucket_ , why is it... why can't you just do what they tell you?" Karkat rubbed both John's ankles as he moaned and let his legs buckle together. "She wants to kill you, you idiotic excuse for an air breathing organism." Karkat whimpered, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.  
  
 "Rezi doesn't want me dead, she just wants me to do what she says." John muttered.  
  
 "Not Pyrope you- The Empress!" Karkat hissed as he stood up and pushed both of the human's shoulders back. "She says she'll cull you if you don't break soon!" He shouted.  It was louder than it needed to be and John was wincing already, but now he just looked sick. "Why can't you just... do what she says?" Karkat choked out.  John sniffled and then leaned forward, kissing Karkat's cheek and pulling back with red on his lips.  Karkat blinked and wiped his face off, confused as to why he was crying.  
  
 "I can't do what she wants, Karkat, it's impossible." John whispered.  Karkat's head snapped up and he drew his fist back, slamming it into the side of John's jaw.  When the impact smacked John's head into the wall Karkat even whimpered, nuzzling close when John stopped groaning. "You know I don't..." he stopped when John hummed and pressed his mouth against Karkat's.  It was only a second before it ended, but Karkat found himself purring anyway. "God, human's are so fucking stupid." Karkat grumbled as he clenched his fists in John's hair.  
  
 John whined and lifted a leg to wrap around Karkat's hip before the troll hoisted him onto the wall and dragged both his legs around his hips. "Oh!  Hello to you too?" John muttered when Karkat shoved his bulge against the human's crotch.  Karkat raised his eyebrows at him and just shook his head.  His think pan must have really been rotting if it was so bad that he thought Karkat had only just entered the room.  
  
 "I really question that sanity of yours, John." Karkat muttered before he rocked his bulge against John's cock until it started to stiffen. "I should stop." He teased and he slowly started pulling back.  John made the most pathetic noise Karkat had ever heard, his legs tightening around him and his hands clenching and trying to stretch toward him even with the separator.  
  
 "Oh god, don't leave Karkat, please don't leave me." Karkat swallowed at the depths of emotion John just showed to him.  No regret, just feelings and a tenderness that made acid churn inside Karkat's guts. "Please." John begged. "Don't leave me alone, what if Terezi comes back, don't let her come back." Karkat growled and forced his hips forward as he gripped John's arms beneath the wrist shackles.  
  
 "I will _not_ let her touch you like this, _ever_." Karkat snarled.  John whimpered and let his head fall back as Karkat rutted against him, moaning and jerking into each thrust weakly.  Karkat groaned and reached one of his hands down, flicking open his belt while he kept up his quick thrusts.  John was putty in his hands, pliant and so willing, it really was pitiful how easily he opened himself to this kind of treatment.  John seemed to adore being treated like an instrument when it came to getting off, a tool to use or be used at Karkat's will.  It didn't take much, Karkat had been thinking about all the things he wanted to do to John all the way here, and now it was just a massive wave of pleasure with each moan the human made.  
  
 Karkat pulled back enough to lock his lips with John when he came.  He knew better than to keep his mouth open like this, a softer orgasm was never as messy as it was when he had a pail, but he always moaned when he came.  Moaned and sputtered nonsense that was ' _endearing_ ' according to pervious partners, he wouldn't be caught saying shit like that around John.  He kept bucking his hips until the human's body tense and gave a violent shiver, the chain holding him in place rattling before clinging tight when John slumped after orgasm.  
  
 "Easy, I have you." Karkat mumbled as he lifted John's face and kissed along his sweat soaked temples. "God you're pitiful." Karkat mumbled, not even caring if John heard him.  Whatever happened, John just moaned and whimpered when Karkat lowered the humans legs back to the floor, lifting the separator. "Anyway, soup today." Karkat mumbled at he locked the thing back into place and fought off a post orgasmic need for a nap.  
  
\--  
  
 Pyrope had been right about the Empress, but thankfully the warning had come just in time.  John wasn't killed, instead he agreed to that 'impossible thing' on the condition that he get to stay with Karkat when he wasn't trying to accomplish whatever it was set forth by the Empress.  He was transported to and from rooms with eight guards, Karkat and Gamzee.  Gamzee didn't really need to be there, but he loved going on and on about food while Karkat played translator between the two.  Apparently John hated cake as much as Gamzee did, and both preferred pie in an unhealthy way.  
  
 It was always fun, except when John looked ready to split open down the seam and just fell into Karkat's side when he'd come to pick him up, then pass out before they even got to the room.  Gamzee had taken to him like a baby woofbeast, so when things like that happened Karkat had to shoosh his moirail extra hard so he didn't end up doing something stupid… like charge at the Empress for hurting 'His pale mother fuckers flushed lover.'  It was _embarrassing_ , but none of the other guards dared to say anything.  Karkat was pretty sure they were all terri-fuking-fied of Gamzee.  He was completely okay with that.  
  
 "Brother's gone up and fallen all sorts of asleep." Gamzee whispered as he pushed himself off the floor of Karkat's block.  He stepped over John without a word to the human, a few strides and he was wrapped around his moirail and kissing his temples. "You should go on and get your sleep on too mother fucker, rest all warm with your flushed mate." Gamzee purred when Karkat reached up and scratched at his moirail's scalp with his claws.  
  
 "Only if you promise to do the same." Karkat whispered back, holding up two fingers in one half of a diamond.  Gamzee's grin was sloppy and perfect as he leaned in, bumping his nose against Karkat's as they rubbed together before he finished the other half of their diamond. "Pale for you, now go to your block." Karkat ordered.  Gamzee smiled and kissed him gently, then separated his body from Karkat's and started toward the door.  
  
 "Pale for you, Karbro." Gamzee whispered as he slipped out.  Karkat smiled and listened to the doors click shut before he made his way across the room and sprawled out on the floor next to John, leaning in to kiss him awake.  It sparked a breeze, soft and easy as John awoke and nuzzled closer to Karkat, arms stretching above his head.  
  
 "Good midnight, sleepy head." Karkat mumbled as John blinked bright blue eyes at him over and over again. "You fell asleep while Gamzee was going over how that apple pie recipe went for him." John grinned at Karkat's scrunched expression. "He agreed to get the flying fuck out though so I could molest you properly." Karkat preened under the happy laughter John let out.  
  
 "Karkat you're such a moron." John teased sleepily before he leaned in for a kiss.  Karkat chased him when he tried to pull away and soon all innocence was gone from the room as their kiss turned hot and Karkat began tugging clothes from John's body.  John returned with a blinding eagerness, nearly tearing the seam out of Karkat's shoulders on his dress shirt when they sat up.  John was panting already, eager to please even though he was obviously still tired.  Karkat could see it in the bags under his eyes, and if he wasn't as horny as he was at that very moment he'd have left John on the floor and just covered him with a blanket.  
  
 "You're so beautiful." John muttered when they were finally naked and facing one another.  Karkat scoffed and reached over, trailing the tips of his claws over scabbed up cuts he could flick off and watch bleed, the pads of his fingers pressing into bruises he'd personally made while his palms explored the new ones he hadn't put there.  John was his, the thought of anyone hurting him like this sent a rage so bright in his gut he could have cooked Gamzee's raw foods with it.  
  
 "Karkat." John let his wrist bump the trolls and gave a weak smile when Karkat looked over the deep purple and green bruises that encompassed them.  He didn't know if they would ever heal, nor did he know about the bruises on his ankles, but at least he knew that John would never be shackled like that again.  He'd cull his Empress before she even tried, or more likely get himself culled in the process.  John shoved off his glasses and flung them atop his bundle of clothes, crawling closer to Karkat to get his attention. "You're in a lot of thought for someone who has their matesprit naked in front of them." John muttered.  
  
 Karkat growled in warning and tugged John close until their chests were touching. "I still think we're better kismesis, you annoy the fucking shit out of me." He snarled.  John just laughed in response and brought their lips together, noses bumping as they kissed and Karkat let John's tongue probe around his mouth and try to avoid the fangs.  He'd gotten a lot better at it than when he first started, but no one wants to keep cutting their tongue after being constantly warned otherwise.  
  
 With a little bit of shifting, Karkat dragged John's hands over his shoulders and brought them both to the floor until John was pinning him.  John moaned in delight and curled his fingers in Karkat's hair, fingers rubbing at the base of his horns until Karkat was purring in his own form of delight.  He lifted one of his legs to press his heel against the floor, no shred of hesitation as he let John shift and press his cock against Karkat's swollen bulge.  The appendage wrapped around John's cock in an instant, squeezing and making John whimper as he rocked into it.  
  
 "John..." Karkat whimpered as he forced the humans hands away from his horns. "John, I want you to fuck me." Karkat whispered, afraid of anything else that might tumble out.  Every emotion he'd ever felt for this stupid fucking human in one word he wasn't allowed to feel.  John just shivered and shut his eyes, nuzzling his face against Karkat's neck.  
  
 "You mean you want... where?" John asked with a swallow of hesitation.  Karkat groaned and reached up to rub his temples as his bulge unwound from John's cock. "Don't do that, I get nervous okay!" John huffed and elbowed Karkat hard in his knee. "Nook or... elsewhere." Karkat raised and eyebrow, not stopping with his temple rubbing.  
  
 "Why can you say nook with ease but not ass, or mouth for that matter, left that right out." Karkat bitched.  John laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again, licking at Karkat's bottom lip before he sat up. "Just... whatever will be easier, John, I just want you inside me right now." Karkat swallowed the raw feeling in his throat and watched as John shivered.  
  
 "Roll over." John muttered. "That or... raise your hips higher." Karkat lifted his hips and raised an eyebrow in question as John laughed. "Need a pillow." John muttered through his giggles.  Karkat snarled and snatched one from the pile he kept out for when Gamzee wanted to visit his block.  He shoved the pillow under his hips and threw his hands up when John started laughing again, then tugged the human down by his hair until their mouths were crushed together and he was drawing blood.  
  
 John moaned after the shock and arched against Karkat's body, cock swollen when Karkat tongued at the slice on his lip.  When they parted for air Karkat lifted both his legs, feet pressed flat to the floor while John pulled back and spit in his hand before rubbing it over his cock.  Their anatomy might have been different, but sex was still something they could do, and boy did they do it well.  Karkat inhaled as John nudged himself closer until his cock brushed the base of his bulge, both trembling at the touch.  He gasped when John moaned and let his fingers trail down Karkat's bulge, sliding right over his nook and then further down to press at his hole.  
  
 "I don't need that, John, just push in." John whimpered when Karkat groaned. "I'm serious, just shove your human bulge in there and start fucking me, I'm not going to beg and I don‘t need stretching!" Only if it really came down to it he totally would beg.  His bulge was dripping and so was John's, this was something neither of them was going to drag out.  John whimpered when he finally moved his fingers away, repositioning himself before he started pushing his cock inside of Karkat.  The troll groaned and left deep indents in the wood on his block floor, eyes screwed shut while he bit into his tongue to taste a burst of blood before the cut healed over.  John's thighs were trembling when he stopped pushing forward, breath barely level as he shivered and reached for one of Karkat's hands.  Their fingers laced together and Karkat rolled his hips, laughing when John let out a choked off moan. "Move." Karkat demanded as he opened his eyes.  
  
 John was much too gentle with him, still used to human anatomy, but when Karkat broke through his walls John was ruthless in bed.  Karkat loved every minute of it and he wished he would actually bruised for more than a day or two because damn would he have a map of stories to tell.  John's hips were slow in the beginning like always, almost unsure with each roll into Karkat until the trolls free hand reached up and sunk his claws into his hip. "Fuck!" John shouted, hips bucking forward in shock.  
  
 "Harder!" Karkat ordered him.  When John complied Karkat let out a gasp, his legs trembling with the sudden force that shoved him against the floor.  Fuck John was good at this, each thrust rubbing right underneath his nook and sending waves pleasure through his spine, John didn't need a bulge to find where it felt good inside of his partner.  John was one giant pleasure center when he was shame globes deep in Karkat and pounding away, one hand laced in Karkat's and the other biting into his hip even with his blunt nails, and Karkat took advantage of it.  The wood against his back burned when John's thrusts started to get so rough he jerked with every motion, the wind in the block picking up as John shut his eyes and gave into his instincts.  Karkat longed for a bucket, but sex with John was far too good to waste time looking for the damn thing when he knew it only freaked his lover out.  And John was his lover, and he... oh god.  
  
 "I love you!" Karkat gasped out, legs cramping but body too wound up in pleasure to do anything about it.  John's eyes snapped open at the words and his entire body tensed, back an arch as he came inside Karkat and tried to gasp in oxygen.  Karkat wasn't done but John was still trying to catch his breath, and the wind was still whipping around the room and it was… slightly terrifying.  Karkat forgot most moments how terrifyingly powerful John Egbert really was.  
  
 "I love you too." John mumbled as his hand slipped down and wrapped around Karkat's bulge.  He didn't last three strokes.  
  
\--  
  
 John collapsed into his arms a few days later after some meaningless task and buried his face in Karkat’s neck, the eight guards still forming their outer ring around the human and his escorts. "Dave is here." John breathed, so faint Karkat would sworn he’d imagined it had he not felt the tightening in John's fingers. "Come with us, bring Gamzee.  We can leave and we can be together." John pleaded.  
  
 Karkat wanted nothing more than to say yes, wanted nothing more than to wrap Gamzee, Sollux, and John up and fly the fuck away from Alternia.  He wanted to get his friends out  of here and keep them fucking safe, but he couldn't.  The Empress would never rest until she found them, he'd always be looking over his shoulder, Sollux might not even make it out of the medical block before disaster struck!  
  
 But... John.  
  
 John fucking god damn stupidest smile in any galaxy that lit up his entire world Egbert!  
  
 "Ye-" He didn't get to finish it.  He was going to say "Yes, fuck take us all with you, we'll fucking help you!" But he didn't _get_ to.  
  
 Because Dave Strider has terrible timing, and half the guards already thought he was betraying Alternia by keeping a human.  As soon as Dave rounded the corner with a group of humans and trolls, his own sickle had been snatched off his belt and pushing through his back and pulled out through his side.  Karkat pushed John away before it went through them both and Gamzee's roar was deafening.  Everything hurt, but mostly his stomach, candy red blood and a gash in his side as he fell to the floor.  
  
 This wasn't how he wanted his life to end, not with John screaming and trying to run toward him and oh god someone had cut off one of Gamzee's fingers.  There was blood everywhere in his vision and in his mouth.  This wasn't how it was supposed to go, but it looked like John Egbert had him prisoner all along.  Now he just had to find a way to escape.


End file.
